


As The Woman Whispers, The Detective Watches

by throughtheparadox



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughtheparadox/pseuds/throughtheparadox





	As The Woman Whispers, The Detective Watches

An ordinary day it may seem like for most people in the streets of London, but it is never an ordinary day in Baker Street. A few months ago, Irene Adler came knocking down the door of the apartment, delivering the news to the consulting detective.

Shock and understanding passed the two, knowing what needs to be done. In Irene’s surprise a few weeks later after she settled over at 221B, a very embarrassed Sherlock Holmes asked her hand in marriage, which she almost took for a joke before noticing the hitching of his breath.

At that moment, Irene Adler felt that she was overwhelmed with love for this man that she actually said yes. The wedding turned out very small and quiet, only with Kate, John, Mary, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade and Molly (who’s eyes were swollen red, she noticed, when the pathologist congratulated her). Even Mycroft attended only to see if they were joking or not. Still, Irene thought it was lovely. 

Sherlock left early today, only a note that he prepared breakfast for her when she woke up greeted her morning. She was always sick in the morning, with her body changing and all, so when she stood up, she was a bit wobbly walking over to the dining area.

Her husband has prepared coffee and vegetable omelette (her favourite), another note under the mug. “Healthy breakfast for my wife and my son. Be back by lunch, love. -SH”

She caressed her belly, her baby bump now undeniably visible. She smiled. Never did she expect that she will have her own family, complete with a man she truly loved and a child who’s a result of that romance.

"Hello darling. Can you hear me? I bet you can… You’ll grow smart and wise just like mummy and daddy." Irene said, her voice almost a song, a smile stretched across her face as she did.

She felt the baby move. “You will get daddy’s blue eyes for sure. Those blue eyes will be the downfall of women… Downfall of a nation, won’t it darling? I love you so much… You’re the best thing that has happened to me. Best thing…”

Irene stood up and grabbed Sherlock’s iPod and placed the headset on her belly, Irene’s theme playing.

"Daddy composed this for mummy before. I bet daddy will compose a song for you too. I’m excited to meet you already, dear. Mummy and daddy is excited to meet little Hamish." Irene whispered.

She closed her eyes and hummed softly to the tune as she rubbed her belly affectionately. To her surprise, a kiss landed on her cheek, Sherlock’s hand over hers.

"I thought you were out?" she asked.

"And leave you here alone? I just wanted to hear what you tell him when I’m gone." Sherlock kissed her belly.

"And for what it’s worth, you two are also the best thing that has ever happened to me." Sherlock said, his lips brushing over the her baby bump.


End file.
